Witch Weekly Collector's Edition
by FunSizedGeek
Summary: An exclusive interview with Ginny Weasley and a never before seen insight into the Battle of Hogwarts.


Witch Weekly Collector's Edition

An Insight into the Battle of Hogwarts

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Holly Head Harpies chaser, sister of auror Ronald Weasley, friend of Hermione Granger and of course girlfriend to Harry Potter, is as you can see, well connected. But did you know about her horrific past? It has been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and there to experience school life and the fighting, was Ginny Weasley. On February 17 we had an exclusive interview with Ginny Weasley. She gave us an insight into the student rebellion in her 6th year at Hogwarts and the horrors of the battle that same year. Here with your story is Amanda Hale our Witch Weekly correspondent and Ginny Weasley.

AH: Ginevra-

GW: Ginny is fine,

AH: Oh…Ginny, well, let's get started. Now the first question I wanted to ask you today is why you agreed to this interview, we here at Witch Weekly know that you and Mr. Potter like to keep to yourself….why come?

GW: I wanted people to know the truth.

AH: And was Harry against you coming and sharing?

GW: That is completely irrelevant to the Battle of Hogwarts and my experiences.

AH: Of course, of course…..so then, what was going back to school, was it hard knowing Harry, your brother and Hermione wouldn't be there with you?

GW: Yeah, it was hard, it was harder leaving and knowing that everywhere people were dying around you…and you were going to finish your education! Of all things!

AH: Yes, were you at all worried Harry was going to die?

GW: The bloody country was worried Harry would die! So naturally I was worried.

AH: Naturally. What happened at Hogwarts under Severus Snape's ruling?

GW: Defense against the Dark Arts became the Darks Arts, we would practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who had earned detention, our blood status's were checked, anyone who was half blood or even muggle born was on the run, didn't dare come back. It was awful, so me and Neville-Longbottom of course-reinstated the D.A., something Harry came up with in 5th year when that old toa- Professor Umbridge tried to "teach" us to defend ourselves. We did graffiti on the corridors with permeate sticking charms, they gave us hell for it of course…but we gave it right back.

AH: So, I heard you went home over the Easter holidays and never returned to school?

GW: Yeah, the whole family had to go into hiding at our Aunt's, we were being tracked down, I mean we are the biggest blood-traitor family there is and we are proud of it. Spent every day in her house till May.

AH: And that's when the war began,

GW: I wouldn't say it began there, it began when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and I all broke into the Ministry in my 4th year, no-not even then…it began when Harry said he was back, when Harry said Voldemort was back, I believed him, that's when the war began. Probably could of saved some innocent lives if you lot believed him too….

AH: Yes well….tell us about the war, what do you remember?

GW: My D.A. coin began to heat up-at my Aunt's house-so George, Fred and I all apparated to Hogsmeade, and got into the castle. We saw Harry and he said that we needed to give him time. The fighting began after that, my mum told me to stay put and not fight but I fought, I mean, how could you just wait to see if your whole family ends up dead or just a couple. I remember curses flying past me, screaming, jumping over bodies….in the beginning of the battle the only thing I remember clearly is watching both Remus and Tonks-I mean Nymphadora, die…my teacher and the older sister I never had. That was when the whole war thing sunk it, it was life or death. At some point we all went back to the Great Hall when Voldemort's forces retreated….and I saw my family…I saw my family all standing around my dead brother, Fred. George took it the hardest. He still hasn't recovered fully….but I can't say anything against that, I've never lost a twin. Yeah.

AH: What was your reaction when you saw Harry dead?

GW: Honestly, I wanted to kill Voldemort with my bare hands, my oldest brother had to hold me back. I guess I should put it this way-have you ever been in love with someone so much that you would die for them?

AH: No, I can't say I have…

GW: Then you have no idea what I am going on about, do you?

AH: Well, no. But, tell me, was that the moment you knew you were in love with 'the chosen one'?

GW: No, I was in love the with 'the chosen one' in 1st year.

AH: So you fell in love with Harry Potter in 1st year?

GW: No, I fell in love with Harry Potter in my 6th year.

AH: But-

GW: Don't you see? When I was little I fantasied about marrying 'the chosen one', just like so many. But no, now I am in love with Harry Potter, just Harry, chosen or not. I don't care, you obviously do though.

AH: Yes…um…well then would you say Harry is in love with you?

GW: The aftermath of the war was almost as horrific as the war itself, families were torn apart, the surviving Death Eaters trying to revenge their Lord's death by killing as many innocent people as possible, the rest went into hiding, I believe. Hogwarts was almost completely destroyed. That had to be rebuilt.

AH: That wasn't my question.

GW: I know, I just thought we should talk about something that wasn't about my love life thank you. Is that all?

AH: Umm…yes, thank you Ms. Weasley.

GW: *_stands up and walks out_*

Ginny Weasley later canceled her Witch Weekly subscription that next day


End file.
